Broken
by InkWolf12
Summary: Late in the evening Ciel Phantomhive is handed a letter from the Queen. It seemed like a pretty simple task, search an abandoned asylum and capture a murderer. But no one told him what hell lies behind the closed doors of the aslyum.


Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

The lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the Bethlem Royal Hospital. A canopy of luminous stars materialized among the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then. The moon looked pale and wan, as if it shouldn't be up on a night like this. It rose unwillingly and hung like an ill spectre.

A doctor with long, blazing ginger hair slowly walked down the hall of the hospital, his black shoes hitting the floor reverberated almost eerily. His thin, young appearance made him seem like a boy dressing up in his doctor's coat.

A sickly dripping sound caught his attention. A body lay sprawled out on the floor. No head. There was blood squirting out from the 'O' of the neck, the bone marrow jutting out of the layers of flesh. Crimson spurted out of the jagged opening staining everything near it. The decapitated head's chocolate-brown eyes almost seemed to be looking at him. It was only by the body's white lab coat that he could guess that it was one of his colleagues.

He took a step back in pure horror, a squelching sound came from his foot. He looked down. He had stepped in a pool of sticky metallic scarlet and on his stained shoe was strands of blonde hair from the woman's dislocated head behind him.

His green eyes widened, his voice was not able to articulate a single sound. His brain froze, offering no course of action for his nor trembling limbs to take. Further down the hall, there was a stream of his dead colleagues.

All red.

All dead.

All decapitated.

"Ring-a-ring-a-roses, A pocket full of posies; Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down," a voice creepily sung, devoid of all life, sinister even.

The doctor felt a warm stream of liquid course down his leg and into his shoe.

"W- who's there?" the doctor stuttered, thinking that some mad person had escaped from their room. The color drained from his face until he was as white as a ghost.

His breathing grew more ragged, his palms were sweaty and the adrenaline was coursing through his system and was shutting down his ability to think logically.

The sound of metal scraping on the concrete wall created an ear piercing sound that made the doctor shudder. Footsteps growing louder, breathing other than his own grew heavier.

Swallowing heavily, he turned and ran, not caring if he stepped on the corpses that was in his way. Grabbing the frigid door knob, he turned it. Wrong way.

"Hush! Hush! Hush! Hush! We've all tumbled down!" the voice started to sing again to the tune of ring around the roses. The doctor froze, it was closer now. He took in a long breath and exhaled slowly.

He turned around slowly, his oblivion was ensured.

-  
A young boy about the age of 12 sat behind his messy office desk, his steel blue eyes trained on the papers that were in front of him about his new factory in America. Ciel ran his hand through his hair in frustration. The price of their expenditure didn't match the amount that was lost. This could only mean one of two things; either that someone has been stealing money from the business, or they had been robbed. A heavy sigh escaped from his chest. Sebastian would have to look into it.

The sound of the door being opened perturbed his thoughts. He looked up instinctively and saw his butler, Sebastian Michaelis. His short shaggy black hair dipped with long black strands framed his scarlet eyes, making him seem all the more menacing. He was carrying a silver tray and walked elegantly towards Ciel.

"Your tea, young Master." Carefully, Sebastian placed the china teacup filled with Earl Grey tea on the wooden desk, barely making a sound. He plucked a white envelope from the tray, offering it to his Master. "And there is a letter for you from the Queen."

Ciel gingerly held the envelope in his hands and opened it. He pulled out the letter inside the envelope and read it.

"Her Majesty is concerned. Doctors in Bethlem Royal Hospital have been killed while trying to move the equipment there was supposed to be transferred to another hospital. She wants us to find out who killed them and put an end to the situation," Ciel relayed to Sebastian.

Sebastian's lip started to pull up in a wicked, devilish smirk. "Bethlem Royal Hospital is a hospital for the mentally ill. Are you sure that you will be to handle it young master?" he asked, sounding sincere only due to his position.

"Of course I can handle it, it is the Queen's request. Prepare a carriage for the morning."

From the carriage window, Ciel laid eyes Bethlem Royal Hospital. It was a large building, both in width and height. It was perfectly guarded by an impenetrable wall of thick concrete, of which a large black gate was the only way to enter and exit from.

The morning grey sky restlessly grumbled. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy rain which it held in its delicate frame. The clouds which struggled to withstand the burden of the weight which the rain held, soon gave in.

The rain poured in buckets, which only made Bethlem Royal Hospital look more eerie. It obliterated the crystal puddles which reflected the sky, turned it to disorientated chaos. The sound of the horses pulling the carriage that he was in, was overpowered by the loud boom of thunder.

The trees seemed to be dressed in shadows .The branches were twisted like distorted limbs each branch held the promise of something dark and evil. Even the wind in the boughs sounded thin, sickly and fearful being so close to the insane asylum.

Sebastian opened the carriage door and Ciel climbed out. His once clean boots kissed the muddy ground. Sebastian brought the black umbrella from his arm and opened it positioning it over Ciel's head, preventing him from getting wet.

Looking out at the asylum Ciel saw a man, he was tall and slim, with a slight moustache, which curled upward at the ends. He had cold brown eyes, heavy bags underneath his eyes showed his lack of sleep. The young Earl assumed that this was the director of the hospital, a man called Johnathan.

"Ah, Earl Phantomhive. I am so pleased that you could come," the man greeted, a smile gracing his features although it looked like it took a lot of effort for it to take shape. The man extended his large hand out towards the boy, Ciel took no notice of this gesture.

"It is the Her Majesty's request that I come," he responded, his voice slightly growing more annoyed that he was still standing in the cold. The frigid air penetrated his skin, chilling his blood, sinking into the marrow of his bones.

"Shall we go inside?" the man asked running his hand through his greasy midnight hair. Nervously, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Ciel responded with a nod.

Johnathan fumbled around with many keys, looking for the one that would fit. Ciel impatiently tapped the tip of his polished boots against ground. The man stuck the key into the key hole on the gate and churned it slightly to the right.

A satisfying 'click' sounded throughout the trio, and the door creaked open. Sebastian followed his Master inside, eyeing the place with a demonic gleam in his eye. The director nervously stumbled around, much to Ciel's irritation.

"Here we are," Johnathan grumbled opening the door that led to the asylum. Immediately, they were hit with a horrible stench. The smell of rotting flesh and decaying organs infiltrated their nostrils.

Ciel tried to clear the revolted, however Sebastian smirked and decided to tease him later. Jonathan traced the walls with his blind hands, since the asylum was coated with darkness. Sebastian provided a flame for light, and walked behind the two carrying a candlestick.

The place looked more the part of a jail than a hospital. Cells, cells, and cells. Scattered trays, and rancid food nibbled on by over-sized rodents awaited them in each empty haughtily opened cell. Ciel noted the simple moss growing along the walls, strands of platinum blonde hair shed across the floor, and dark, reeking stains smeared everywhere. There were countless rows filled with nearly the same unsettling sights.

The cobwebs hung from the rafters and billowed in the breeze that stirred the dust in the hospital. They hung like great sheets of hair from an ancient hag, white, dirty looking and tangled. They were on the frosted panes of the windows too, obscuring the little light that struggled through them .

"Please sit down." Mr Johnathan spoke gesturing to the seats that were in the room before collapsing into the seat nearest to the fire. He leaned over the armrest, reaching a bottle of whisky that stood beside the seat. Taking a long sip of the bottle he gave them a sheepish grin. "Dealing with our patients can take its toll."

Ciel nodded acknowledging "I see."

Ciel sat down into the cream armchair that was placed directly opposite where Mr Johnathan was sitting. The warm golden glow from the fireplace half illuminated Ciel's face, he placed his hands on the armrest feeling the warmth of the fire gently melting his frigid cold hands. Sebastian stood behind the seat, his demonic eyes carefully watching Mr Johnathan.

"Mr Johnathan, is it possible that your doctors were killed by your patience, they are not of sound mind afterall." Ciel inquired edging slightly from the seat, the clogs in his head were already turning as he tried to make sense of the situation.

He took another sip of his whisky before answering "That's not possible, all the patience were moved to St George's Fields last week."

"I see. Was any of the doctors acting oddly before the murders?" Ciel asked placing his hand under his chin.  
Momentarily, the room was quiet. The only thing that broke the silence was the subtle ticking of the grandfather clock.

Ciel looked intently at Mr Johnathan whose figure seemed like that of a statue. Mr Johnathan swallowed before looking at Ciel, his mouth parted slightly to answer the question.

The sound of something pounding on the door made Ciel jump almost a foot out of his chair.


End file.
